Fight for fame
by SuperCE
Summary: Sherlock holmes fights through london for the right to gloat


One cold evening while sitting with my friend and colleague Sherlock Holmes he brought up the ungodly subject of what happened to him while at the falls. "Watson, I'm afraid I have not been very truthful about my telling of what went down between me between Moriarty and I. You see while I was at the falls I was in the midst of my most ferocious Baritsu battle to date when all of a sudden I was thrown into the edge of the chasm. I was done for when all of a sudden a random coconut fell from a tree and bonked Moriarty on the head. I decided to take this time to push him off the chasm and be rid of the napoleon of crime. While I crept closer a strange man came sneaked up behind me with an axe. I removed my trusty revolver and took a shot. It was a direct shot to his arm, he began to bleed. I decided to run to a hidden spot. Moriarty got up quickly and went over to his strange confederate. They took their leave, and you came along. Everything else I told you is true." Sherlock Holmes took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

(?)

"Holmes I can't believe this, Moriarty is alive?" I said in anger. "Oh no Watson I wouldn't let him stay on the streets. I poisoned his soup a month after the event."

Holmes replied. "Oh, well that's not as heroic as I wrote in the paper. Well at least Moriarty's dead." We sat back down and began to smoke. Holmes than said "Except his companion's not dead."

(?)

BANG!!!!!!

BANG!!!!!!

Two gunshots then went straight through the door and incredibly large holes pierced through. The locks must have gone undone and through it came a big bulk man holding a revolver the size of cannon. "Holy Crap!" I said quite out of character. "Where's Sherlock!?!" Yelled the steroid taking Goliath. Mrs. Hudson then came through saying "He didn't have a card." She then was thrown out the window by the strong man. Holmes took out two revolvers and ran at the Brute. "No one mistreats the landlady except me Mutha Uka!"

(?)

Holmes started shooting like crazy but still remaining to look flippin awesome. "Suck it!" As the bullets did nothing he placed the revolvers back in his pocket and started using Baritsu level 1. (Boxing) beating the crap out of the overgrown man. Steroid man yelled "bring it Toothpick!" I was stunned by the lightning fast agility of my friend. The Bohemian that I knew and would share my days smoking in peace seemed so violent and out of character, I liked it. Holmes began shifting the fight into the streets of London. As his punches became useless to destroy this powerful Opponent Holmes found it only plausible to switch to baritsu level 2(kick boxing).

(?)

Holmes jumped high into the air kicking at his pressure point the heart. The monster began to realize what a strong opponent homes was, he began to run. Holmes laughed and out of pure pleasure of the sport took out a cigarette and began to run after him with his long legs. "Holmes switched to baritsu level 3(wrestling). Holmes caught up to the Samson of short-hair. The monster said "Sherlock Holmes, I am the man who you met you at the dreaded falls. I am the man who has been sending you those death notes. I am Tom Sawyer." Holmes screamed "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Tom Sawyer sold more books at the bookstore than my books ever did. Now this fight is personal we'll see whose book kicks more ass."

(?)

Holmes and Sawyer resumed fighting down the street while unlike Holmes smoking actually gives me less energy. I have a feeing it's all that coke he takes. Holmes resumed using level 3 Baritsu and that meant wrestling. Sawyer began punching some blood out of Holmes mouth but Holmes took it like a man and fought on. It came to the point that they wrestled all the way to Big Ben. Near the entrance Holmes decided to switch to level 5. Baritsu which is cane fighting. "Watson, my cane quick." yelled Holmes. I threw his cane he caught and drew it out mightier than even a knight. William McKinley and the queen were then walking out of Big Ben laughing when all of a sudden Sawyer ate both of them.

(?)

Holmes and Sawyer fought all the way up the stairs with me behind them. Holmes seemed to have been getting most crap kicked out of him as the y reached the top of Big Ben they managed to climb onto the clock. This was quite the epic fight. I say that because Holmes was going through cigarettes like candy. Steroid Tom Sawyer than took out one of the clock hands and it would seem that Holmes was through. But then Holmes switched to the 5th and final baritsu (Death) Holmes needed to act quickly. He took out his cocaine and……..

(?)

**FLASH**

A big flash of light shined on all of London. "By the power of Greyskull, I have the power!" Sawyer then vanished out of thin air. The epic battle between them ended truly Holmes was the better character. (Take that English teacher) I walked Holmes down from Big Ben. "Good job Holmes, you did it." "Yes now let's go home I need a smoke." "Holmes you sort of blew up London." I told my friend. Holmes then screamed "I don't want to live in a world without cigarettes and pipes!!!" Holmes then ran away into the dark abyss. I then jumped in glee to know that my wife was dead. Now I'm on the market.

**THE END**


End file.
